Purple Penguins
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo tells Kisshu Ryou's worst fear, and complete hilarity ensues! R&R please!


**Purple Penguins**

Kisshu looked up at the gray sky, shivering a bit as the wind started to pick up. Pai had kicked him off the ship until he 'reformed' himself. The reasoning behind this was that Kisshu's latest prank had gone down VERY badly with Pai.

_**Flashback: **__Kisshu walked to Pai's lab, carrying a Mew Lettuce plushy. He had a very evil idea in mind as he started banging on the door to the lab._

"_ALRIGHT! COME IN!" Pai shouted. _

_Kisshu pushed the door open, and went in. Pai glared at him and asked, "What is it now?"_

_Kisshu held up the Mew Lettuce plushy, and said, "I want to do an experiment." Then he summoned one of his swords, and put it to the plushy's neck. Pai's eyes widened in horror as Kisshu chopped the head off the plushy. Then Kisshu let the head fall to the floor as Pai looked on in mute horror._

_Kisshu looked at Pai, and smirked. "Exactly the result I expected," he said._

_Pai had apparently snapped, because his eyes started to glow red. Kisshu gulped as Pai teleported in front of him, grabbed him by the neck, and growled, "You will now go to Earth until I decide you've had enough time to reform yourself. GOT IT!?"_

"_Got it…" Kisshu said meekly. Pai with red eyes was SCARY. Pai let him go, and he teleported to the park near Ichigo's house._

_***End flashback***_

The wind was really picking up now, and the temperature was dropping. Kisshu looked up at the sky, and froze. It was starting to snow. On his planet, if you were out in the snow, you'd die. And Pai had put a teleport canceler on the ship.

Frozen, Kisshu jumped when someone asked, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked over, and saw Ichigo looking at him. "You look scared, are you okay?" she asked.

"It's snowing…" Kisshu said. Before Ichigo could respond to this, he grabbed her and teleported.

To Ichigo's surprise, they landed in her room. "Uh… Kisshu, are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked. "You're acting weird."

"It's snowing…" Kisshu said again.

"I know, what about it?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. "You don't like snow?"

Kisshu looked at her like she was insane. "Why would I like it? It'll kill me!" he said.

"It's frozen water," Ichigo said. "The only reason it would kill you is that you're not dressed for winter."

"Is snow different here?" Kisshu asked. "On my planet, if you go out in the snow, you'll die."

"Not here," Ichigo said. "Snow here is soft and fluffy and fun to play in. It's cold, but as long as you have the right clothing, you won't die. Which reminds me, why are you wearing shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of winter?"

"I don't have any other clothes," Kisshu said. "I don't have a jacket or anything with me. I didn't really expect to be here this long."

Ichigo sighed and got up, then started digging around in her closet. She eventually came up with a black sweater, and handed it to Kisshu. "You're going to need that if you're planning on staying the winter," she said. "Technically something warmer would be better, but the majority of my jackets are some shade of pink. I don't think that would look very good on you."

Kisshu put the sweater on, and looked surprised. "This feels nice," he said. "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Why were you outside if you hate snow?"

"Pai kicked me out till he feels that I've had enough time to 'reform myself'," Kisshu sighed. "In other words, he's mad because I decapitated one of his Mew Lettuce plushies."

Ichigo giggled. "Pai's the toy store thief?" she asked, giggling. "That's funny. I thought for sure it was Taruto."

"Toy store thief?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, there have been a lot of news reports lately about a thief who targets toy stores, only stealing stuffed animals and plushies," Ichigo said. "No one's ever seen the thief, and stake-outs don't work. I knew it had to be one of you guys, and since you don't seem like the type to steal stuffed animals, I figured it was Taruto. I never would have guessed Pai."

"He's completely obsessed," Kisshu said. "And he has about five hundred in his room."

"I didn't know that," Ichigo said. "Are you going to tell Lettuce?"

"No, I use that knowledge to blackmail Pai," Kisshu said. "And then he has to give me black kittens to keep me quiet. I have ten now."

"You like kittens?" Ichigo asked.

"I love kittens, but you're my favorite kitten," Kisshu said, smirking. To his surprise, Ichigo blushed.

"I'm still your kitten?" she asked.

"You'll ALWAYS be my kitten," Kisshu said.

He was shocked when Ichigo said softly, "I like being your kitten."

"Y-you do?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Are you my alien, then?"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo giggled. "Is that okay?" she asked.

"YAY!" Kisshu said happily. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo smiled happily. "I'm glad," she said. "Can you call me Koneko-chan all the time?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Do I have a nickname?"

"Kishy," Ichigo said happily. Kisshu smiled at her excitement as she asked, "Is that okay?"

"Sure, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "But you're the only one who gets to call me that."

"And you're the only one who gets to call me Koneko-chan," Ichigo said. "I love you, Kishy."

"I love you too, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said happily. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I should have realized I loved you before Aoyama tried to get Miwa to go out with him."

"He cheated on you?" Kisshu asked angrily.

"Not quite," Ichigo said. "Miwa and my other best friend Moe beat him to within inches of his life for trying. He must have been pretty stupid to try to get my extremely overprotective best friend to go out with him."

"Your friends are overprotective?" Kisshu asked.

"They demolish anyone who hurts me, emotionally or physically," Ichigo said. "But the principal of my school FINALLY stopped suspending them!"

"That's good," Kisshu said. "He must be a nice guy."

"That, and he's sick of suspending them at least once a week," Ichigo said.

"Lucky," Kisshu said. "My writing teacher got me suspended every DAY. I swear, she was some kind of monster."

"Monster?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, she looked like a combination between a Cyniclon and an iguana," Kisshu said. "She had Cyniclon ears, but she had no lips, never blinked, and her hair looked like an iguana's crest."

Ichigo was laughing now, and she started laughing harder when Kisshu said, "I bet she had a tail under her skirt, too."

Ichigo fell off the bed laughing. Unfortunately, her cell phone rang just then, and Kisshu looked at the caller ID. "It's Blondie," he said.

Ichigo took a few deep breaths, and picked up. "What is it now, Ryou?" she asked.

"_Why did the computers detect alien activity in your room?" _Ryou asked suspiciously.

"I've got my boyfriend over," Ichigo said. "Got a problem with that?"

"_KISSHU IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!?" _Ryou screamed.

"Yeah, and he just told me the funniest thing," Ichigo said, giggling. "Apparently his writing teacher was a combination of a Cyniclon and an iguana!"

"_In other words, your boyfriend is a juvenile delinquent," _Ryou said dryly.

Kisshu grabbed the phone and said, "I'm NOT a juvenile delinquent, Radioactive Butter Boy. Be careful, or I might start pranking you too."

"_What are you going to do to me?" _Ryou asked.

"If I tell you, that'll spoil the fun!" Kisshu said. "So, why'd you really call?"

"_Never mind," _Ryou said grouchily, and hung up.

Kisshu snapped the phone shut and looked at Ichigo, who was laughing again. "Koneko-chan, what's Blondie's worst fear?" he asked.

"I think it's purple penguins," Ichigo said.

Kisshu burst out laughing. "That's worse than Pai's fear of the color pink!" he laughed. Then he looked thoughtfully at Ichigo, and asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we should find a penguin and paint it purple?" Ichigo asked.

"Are there some at the zoo?" Kisshu asked.

"Let's just get a fake penguin from a store I know, and paint it purple," Ichigo said. "I'd feel bad about painting a live penguin purple."

"Fine…" Kisshu said. He snapped his fingers, and a small bottle of white pills appeared in his hand. "Pai invented these to change our ears," he said.

"Cool!" Ichigo said. "I'll go get some of my dad's pants for you; you're going to get cold."

"Okay," Kisshu said. Ichigo left as Kisshu took the pill, and came back with a pair of jeans. "Here you go," she said. "I'll wait outside." She left, closing the door, and Kisshu took his boots and shorts off, then pulled the jeans on. They didn't feel very comfortable, but Kisshu put them on anyways, then put his boots back on. Then he opened the door, and noticed Ichigo was gone. "Koneko-chan?" he called.

"Downstairs," Ichigo called back. Kisshu walked to the front hall, and found Ichigo waiting. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and opened the door. "Oh look, it stopped snowing," she said. "Come on."

Kisshu followed her down the street, and they walked for a while until they reached a mall. Ichigo led the way to a small store called 'Jin's Curiosities', and went in, followed by Kisshu. "Don't knock anything over," Ichigo said. "I'll have to pay for it if it breaks."

"I'll be fine," Kisshu said. "So where are the penguins?"

"Towards the back," Ichigo said, and led the way. She stopped by a display of plastic animals, and said, "Should we get small, medium, or large?"

"Medium," Kisshu said. "I think I have a plan."

"Okay!" Ichigo said, and picked out a medium-sized plastic penguin- about the size of a penguin chick. Then she led the way back to the front of the store, and went to the counter. "Did you find everything okay?" the older man at the counter asked.

"Yup, we found exactly what we needed," Ichigo said. She put the penguin on the counter, and the man checked the price tag, then said, "¥682.84, please." Ichigo got out her wallet, and counted out the money. "Thank you," the man said.

"Have a nice day," Ichigo replied, and left with the penguin and Kisshu. "Next stop is the arts and crafts store," Ichigo said.

"'Kay," Kisshu said. He followed her to another store, and watched as she picked out a jar of purple paint. He followed her to the checkout line, and watched as she paid ¥341.42 for the jar of paint. As they left, Kisshu asked, "Can we teleport home?"

"We have to find somewhere we can't be seen, but yes," Ichigo said. They eventually found a small alleyway, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo back to her room.

When they landed, Kisshu said, "Let's get started!"

Ichigo smiled and got some paintbrushes, then came back and opened the jar of paint. Then she and Kisshu started painting the penguin, giggling.

When they finished, they put it aside to dry, and Ichigo asked, "What's your plan?"

"We should put the penguin in a box and tell him it's an apology present from you," Kisshu said. "The penguin should be dry by tomorrow morning."

"Great!" Ichigo said. "I think I've got some ribbon too."

Kisshu smirked and said, "Let's find a box."

They eventually found a gift box, and Ichigo went to find some ribbon. She came back with a long green ribbon, and put it next to the box. "We're all set," she said. "Would you like to stay the night?"

"YEAH!" Kisshu said excitedly.

"You get the guest room," Ichigo said. Kisshu drooped, and gave her puppy dog eyes. Ichigo giggled. "Fine…. You can sleep in here," she said. "You look so CUTE with that face, Kishy!"

Kisshu smirked. "Can we go to bed?" Ichigo asked. "I'm tired."

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. He took off his boots as Ichigo gathered up pajamas, and settled down to wait for her to come back.

When she came back, they curled up together in her bed, and fell asleep.

_**The next morning: **_"Come on Koneko-chan, wake up!" Kisshu said. "We have to bring Blondie his 'present'."

Ichigo yawned and opened her eyes. "I'll go shower and get dressed; wait here," she said. Kisshu sighed as Ichigo picked out a pair of jeans, a shirt, and underthings, then left. Then Kisshu got an evil smirk on his face, and quietly got up. He heard the bathroom door close, and started going through Ichigo's underwear drawer.

Ichigo got out of the bathroom a while later, and went back to her room, and immediately noticed Kisshu looked unusually innocent. "You went through my dresser, didn't you?" she asked wearily.

"Only one drawer," Kisshu said, smirking.

Ichigo sighed. "Was it fun?" she asked.

"It was colorful," Kisshu said. "But yes, going through your underwear is very fun."

Ichigo groaned and started tying her hair up. She put on a pair of sneakers, then grabbed a coat and asked, "Are you ready?"

Kisshu put his boots on and said, "Yup. Want me to teleport you?"

"Sure, thanks!" Ichigo said. She grabbed her purse and the box with Ryou's 'present', and Kisshu took her shoulder, then teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They landed in the main room, and immediately heard footsteps on the stairs. Ryou came up and immediately said, "Okay, your house is one thing, but why did you bring Kisshu here, Ichigo?"

"He helped me with an apology present; I figured it was only fair to let him watch you open it," Ichigo said.

"Apology present?" Ryou asked warily.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Ichigo said sweetly. She handed Ryou the box, and he looked at it warily. "This isn't a time bomb, is it?" he asked.

"Would I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Point taken," Ryou sighed. He set the box down and untied the ribbon, then took the top off, and looked inside.

Ichigo and Kisshu burst out laughing as he screamed, "That thing is EVIL! Get it away from me!"

"We thought it was cute," Ichigo giggled. "Besides, what's a baby purple penguin going to do to you? I thought it was only the adults that ate human flesh."

Ryou was obviously not listening, as he shrieked, "It MOVED! YAAAAAH!" He ran upstairs screaming as Keiichiro came up from the basement, and saw Ichigo and Kisshu about to fall over laughing.

"Alright, what'd you do to Ryou?" Keiichiro asked wearily.

Ichigo and Kisshu were laughing too hard to speak, but Ichigo pointed to the box. Keiichiro looked inside, and sighed. "Cute," he said gloomily. "You do realize it'll now take me all day to get him out from under his bed, right?"

"That…. was…. priceless!" Kisshu gasped.

"And to think it was just a plastic penguin painted purple," Ichigo giggled. "Imagine what it would be like if we went through with Kisshu's plan to steal from the zoo!"

"He'd traumatize the poor thing with all that screaming," Kisshu said. "Hmm… I wonder if I could turn this thing into a moving plastic penguin."

"Don't waste energy, I've got a better plan," Ichigo said. "Let's take it upstairs, and pretend that it blasted the door down to get to him."

"I suppose I need my swords for this?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Yep," Ichigo said. She picked up the purple penguin and led the way upstairs. Then she placed it in front of Ryou's closed bedroom door, and moved back as Kisshu silently summoned his swords, and formed an energy ball, then blasted Ryou's door into smithereens. They heard a very girly scream, and burst out laughing again.

When Kisshu calmed down a bit, his eyes began to glow, and the penguin started to move across the floor. They heard squeaking noises from under the bed, and Kisshu positioned the penguin right in front of the bed. Then his eyes stopped glowing, and he snickered.

Keiichiro came up the stairs and asked, "Are you going to remove the penguin?"

"No, we're going to let it terrorize Radioactive Butter Boy," Kisshu said happily.

Keiichiro sighed and went into Ryou's room as Ryou screamed, "Keiichiro, don't come in! It'll eat you!"

"Honestly, it's a plastic penguin painted purple," Keiichiro sighed. "Plastic cannot eat people."

"Then explain how it moved across the floor on its own," Ryou said.

"Kisshu was controlling it," Keiichiro said dryly. He picked up the penguin, and said, "Maybe Zakuro would like this…."

"HA! I knew there was something between you two!" Kisshu said. "YAY! Pai and Taruto owe me money!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"We were laying bets on who Zakuro was with, and Taruto guessed Ryou, Pai guessed Ryou, and I guessed Keiichiro," Kisshu said. "I wonder when they'll let me back on the ship…."

"You got kicked out?" Ryou asked.

"My latest prank didn't go down too well with Pai," Kisshu said. "I decapitated a Mew Lettuce plushy in front of him, and his eyes literally turned red. And then he grabbed me by the neck and said I had to go to Earth until he decided I had 'reformed' myself. And there's a teleport canceler on the ship, so I can't go back. Last night was nice, though. Ichigo's fluffy."

"'Fluffy'?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said.

"You're cuddly," Ichigo said happily. "Let's go back to my place and cuddle more!"

"What happened to work?" Ryou asked.

"I'm taking a day off," Ichigo said casually. "I might be turning my apron in soon anyways; you're a complete slave driver."

Ryou was speechless, and Keiichiro sighed. "I told you that was coming," he said to Ryou. He looked at Ichigo, and said, "Go have fun, I'll speak with Ryou."

"YAY! Thanks Keiichiro!" Ichigo said. Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported back to her room, where they spent the rest of the day kissing and cuddling- and snickering about Ryou's fear of purple penguins.

**A little over 9 pages! YAHOO! I hope you like this! Please review!**


End file.
